Missing (ON HIATUS)
by GamerWires627
Summary: When Riju, Sidon, Teba, and Yunobo don't arrive to a Champion meeting, Link and Zelda begin to worry... after two days have passed, they begin to find out why exactly they never arrived in Hateno Village.
1. Chapter 1

**So this first part right here will probably be redundant to those who have played the game to at least meeting the new champions, so if you're one of them, you can go to the line break. I was just explaining for those who don't know the game well. Also, some personal headcanons in there too.**

* * *

In the land of Hyrule, there was a laid-back village called Hateno. Hateno Village was famous for it's beach, dye shop, and the Ancient Lab.

Something that was only known to the villagers was that the princess and her hero were currently living in the old house he had bought just before it was demolished. Sometimes, four others would be there- a Rito with snow-white feathers, a young Gerudo girl, a red-scaled Zora, and a shy Goron. Villagers who were either nosy or just friendly knew who they were-

Teba, the Rito Warrior.

Riju, the Gerudo Cheiftess.

Sidon, the Zora Prince.

Yunobo, the Goron... actually, he was just a Goron.

Together, they made up the Champions, though they were truly the New Champions, seeing as 100 years ago, the princess and hero were the only two who had survived. Revali, Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk, the Champions back then, had each fallen in battle.

Urbosa was the great-grandmother of Riju, Daruk was the grandfather of Yunobo, and Mipha had been the older sister of Sidon (Zora lifespans are ridiculously long).

Revali had been young, just older than the Hylian Champion had been, and Rito lifespans aren't too much longer than a Hylian or Gerudo lifespan. Revali never had a child, and they were fairly certain that he had no siblings either. Teba, like other Rito, had grown up hearing stories about Revali's heroism, and was simply the next one to become the best Rito warrior.

The elders claimed that the original Champions each had a piece of light blue cloth, the same blue that the hero often wore, but with designs to represent their Divine Beast (long story) that they had, wearing it differently. The only thing they could agree on was that Revali had worn his as a scarf, while the other three's habits had been lost to time.

Nowadays, the four new ones each wore theirs in similar ways, (over the shoulder) though Yunobo wore his differently, as a sort-of scarf.

Anyway, enough about that, let's get back to the story.

The Hylian Campion/Hero was called Link. Currently, he was asleep next to his princess as sunlight fell through the window...

* * *

Link's blue eyes opened to see the sleeping face of Zelda. _She's beautiful even when she isn't awake_ , he thought. His arms were wrapped around her, which wasn't how they'd fallen asleep- in fact, he didn't remember even coming to bed.

 _What was I doing last night..._

Memories of the night before came flooding into his mind. He and Zelda had been staying up late to wait for their guests, and apparently they hadn't arrived last night either. He must have either dozed off, or been too tired to change into sleep clothes, since he was still wearing the outfit he distinctly remembered putting on the morning before.

They'd been waiting for two days already- it was normal for Teba and Riju to be late- they had to travel the farthest, Teba coming from Rito Village and Riju coming from Gerudo Town.

Sidon usually arrived first, followed by Yunobo, since they came from Zora's Domain and Goron City, respectively. Riju arrived slightly late, and Teba usually arrived late at night the same day Riju arrived, or would arrive early in the morning the next day.

None of them had ever been this late.

Did something happen? Did they all just forget?

The makeshift beds that were set up for Sidon, Teba, and Riju (Yunobo slept curled into a ball) still lay on the floor in the loft (where Link and Zelda's bed was as well). They were completely untouched.

Where were they?


	2. Chapter 2

_Her dream was a memory- the first night the six New Champions had spent together at the house in Hateno Village. Sure, they'd spent nights together before, but all the times before had been outside, or in a stable. Link had gotten his hands on a LOT of pillows and blankets, which they'd used to make makeshift beds for Teba, Riju, and Sidon, Yunobo simply sleeping in a curled up ball like he usually did._

 _The six of them all, for some reason, had too much on their minds to sleep, so they were just... talking. Sharing those random early-morning thoughts, basically saying what came to mind._

 _Riju, Teba, and Sidon had just been laughing at something funny Link had said, the reason Zelda wasn't laughing being she'd heard him say it before and Yunobo just didn't understand why it was funny._

 _One of Teba's wings was under his head, and the other was laying across his stomach. His makeshift bed was just next to the banister, pillow closer to the desk than the stool. Riju was just next to him, and she seemed to be slowly stealing his blanket. She had taken her hair out of the braid, and it was going everywhere. She was resting on her side, facing the bed._

 _Link was sitting on the bed pretzel style, and Zelda was laying on her stomach, arms propping up her head. Sidon's makeshift bed was about six inches from the foot of Link and Zelda's bed, and he was currently wrapped up in a big blanket. Yunobo was sitting with his legs out in front of him, them having already established he was sleeping in a ball, like he usually did._

 _Everything was fine._

 _Her dream had began just when Riju was starting to doze off, Teba was having slight trouble keeping his eyes open, and even Sidon was winding down._

 _Then her dream changed to another memory._

 _It was the first time they'd gone to Hateno Beach as a group. Riju was unable to swim, so she had stayed in the shallows with Zelda and Yunobo, Zelda being a weak swimmer and Yunobo, being a rock person, just sunk. Teba had made the ultimate decision of either getting his feathers wet (which he hated with a passion) or dying of heat stroke (it had been a REALLY hot day, and his feathers made it at least five times worse). He decided to get in the water, wading a little further than where Riju, Zelda, and Yunbo were. Link and Sidon were properly swimming, splashing each other with water occasionally._

 _They then escalated into a full-fledged splash-fest. Teba was drawn in when Sidon had accidentally got him, he and Link deciding to gang up on the Zora._

 _Zelda had smiled as she watched the boys splash each other._

 _Then everything went wrong. Events that never happened suddenly happened. Her dream became a nightmare._

 _After a splash, Sidon was suddenly clawing at his throat underwater, like... he was drowning... but that was impossible, Zoras are fish-people! They can't drown, they breathe underwater!_

 _But it was happening, and Zelda was watching it. Storm clouds began to roll in as Riju stood from where she had been sitting in the shallows. Lighting was striking, and cold rain was coming down from the sky. Winds began whipping around, cold as well. Zelda was freezing, even though it was just a dream- no, nightmare._

 _Link began to try and drag Sidon out of the deeper water with the help of Teba as Riju was struck with lightning. Her bloodcurdling screams came over and over as more lighting was called down... until she didn't scream._

 _She was gone too._

 _Teba and Link had abandoned Sidon's body, running for the shore. Teba took to the skies as an attempt to escape the sudden hellhole, but flying was made hard because of his soaked wings, and the winds were too strong. He was blown high up, then all the way down and hit his head, a sickening crunch sounding._

 _There was no doubt he had not survived the fall._

 _Lightning struck all around, and the ground suddenly opening up and spewed out lava. Yunobo was too slow, and he was soon burned to a crisp, even though Zelda was fairly sure Gorons couldn't be harmed by fire or lava._

 _She ran for the shore, where Link was, standing by a tree to catch his breath._

 _A dark figure approached, holding a sword similar to the Master Sword, but not quite. Before Link could move, it stabbed the sword straight through his chest, pinning him to the tree._

 _He died with open eyes._

 _Zelda couldn't hear herself scream._

 _Finally, the figure jumped back and hovered in the air. She couldn't see any physical features or clothing, due to the entirety of it being shrouded by shadows._

 _But what she could see were glowing red eyes, and they hypnotized her as it drew a bow and aimed for her head._

 _As the arrow flew towards her..._

 _She awoke._

* * *

 **The person in the nightmare was NOT an OC! He/She/They/It is an actual Zelda character. Seriously, when it's revealed, you guys will probably know it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarifiction- last chapter WAS Zelda's nightmare, I got a Guest review about that, so here you go. The he/she/they/it was the person shrouded in shadows, aka the mystery character FROM the nightmare.**

* * *

Zelda sat bolt upright in the bed she usually shared with Link. He was nowhere to be seen, though she guessed he was making breakfast. Getting out of bed showed her that he wasn't in the house, which supported her theory that he was making food for the both of them.

Getting out of bed, she realized that she hadn't changed into sleep clothes when she had fallen asleep, being fairly certain the clothes she had on were the clothes she'd put on the morning before.

Her bedhead was exceptionally messy that morning, and she took a few moments to run a brush that was conveniently on the desk through her hair. Then of course, it got tangled in her hair and due to a particular stubborn tangle, she had to (painfully) untangle it.

When she'd changed and brushed her hair, she decided to join Link outside. And lo and behold, he was cooking breakfast, seeming to be making omelets.

"Hey." she said. Link nodded at her, and Zelda noticed that he hadn't changed his clothes or even attempted to fix his hair.

The second omelet had finished cooking, and Link went to make his way inside, food in hand. Zelda had left the door open, so Link simply walked through and set the food on the table as Zelda followed him and closed the door.

He sat down in his usual seat, which if the other four were there would be between Teba and Yunobo. Zelda sat across from him, where she would have been between Riju and Sidon. If you were to face the table after walking in the house, when all six were there, Sidon and Yunobo would be the closest to you, Sidon on the right and Yunobo on the left. Link had gotten four more chairs once they all realized that spending time at Link's house would likely include eating meals together.

Beginning to eat their breakfast, Zelda was getting a little bored with the awkward silence. "So... did you sleep good?" Link shrugged. "Meh. It was okay. Can't remember what I dreamed about. How about you?"

 _Crap, why did she ask that?_

"Well..."

Reluctantly, she told him about her nightmare: the deaths of the New Champions, the way they all died in their "element" (i.e. Riju died to lightning/electricity, Sidon drowned), and the shadowy figure.

Link was silent as she spoke. When she had finished, she could tell that the thought of the New Champions just... dying unnerved him. It did the same to her. Besides, if the New Champions died, Hyrule was likely going to follow suit. Link wouldn't have been able to defeat the Calamity without the Old Champions, and since they no longer held much power, it now resting with the New Champions... Zelda wouldn't want to think about it.

But what about now? Enough time had passed to declare them missing, but... what if they _were_ dead? Or what if they were close to it?

* * *

A figure was huddled close to a fire. The figure was a Rito- one with snow-white feathers that nearly blended in to the snow. He was freezing. The blizzard had not let up ever since his daring escape from his captors. He was injured badly, but there was nothing he could do to bandage the bleeding- except use pressure. He was helpless in this position. Any wandering monster or- goddess forbid- a Guardian could finish him off.

He had been fighting the urge to fall asleep for at least half an hour. If he did so, he knew for a fact that he would die.

Soon, however, the urge became too much and he passed out.

He didn't hear the footsteps crunching through the snow.

* * *

She was terrified. Did he escape? Where was he? Would he live?

Her long red hair and dark skin, and desert-culture-like clothing were dirtied.

He better be alright. If he wasn't... then the rest of them had no hope.

* * *

Link and Zelda had come to a conclusion. They would leave a note at the house in case they were wrong, and then leave for Zora's Domain. They would visit, and see if Sidon was there. First, however, Zelda had to brush Link's hair.

"You know, you should have done this when you got up." Zelda stated. Link winced as the brush ripped through the tangles.

"Well, I was hungry when I got up." Link attempted to explain himself. Zelda huffed.

When she was finally done, Link speed-walked away to gather supplies for their trip. She was by the pond outside, with her horse. Zelda was left with her thoughts.

She, without thinking about it, reached up to grab at her hair. She hadn't braided it today. Her fingers braided the strands automatically.

Zelda remembered un-braiding, brushing, and re-braiding Riju's hair. That had always taken forever to do, but it was extremely hard for the Gerudo to do it herself. After all, Riju had a LOT of hair. Zelda also remembered that after days when they'd done a lot outside, Riju's hair was littered with grass and wildflowers. Once, she even found a Silent Princess in Riju's hair. From then on, Riju's hair gained a reputation for getting stuff lost in it... Just like... Urbosa...

No. Zelda couldn't get sucked into a memory right now. So, she thought about the wildflowers.

Wildflowers like the ones sprouting up all around Hyrule. Wildflowers like the purple ones in front of her. She absentmindedly ripped a few up from the ground and fiddled with them.

"Hey." Link had come outside. He boarded Levi, his trusty horse. Levi was the third horse Link had caught since his sleep in the Chamber of Resurrection- the first two had sadly passed away.

Zelda climbed onto the back of Bianca, the descendant of her old horse from 100 years ago.

Once Link had made sure they had all the supplies, they headed out.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I wasn't sure how to transition the scene properly.**


End file.
